


A Story of the Bloody Kind

by WindyRein



Category: Historical Criminals RPF, Original Work
Genre: Artistic License, F/M, Gen, Historical Serial Killers, I Tried, Murder, Older Writing, On the rhyming front, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Poetry, Prostitution, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been killing whores but she had to make a living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story of the Bloody Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swedishluck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swedishluck/gifts).



> For Swedishluck for reminding me this was a thing that might be worth posting even if it's a bit older. (originally written in 2009. holy shit, wow, that's older than I thought :D)

Elizabeth was a normal girl until her parents died in a fire. After that she had to make a living for herself and she was only twelve. But that was a couple of years ago already. Now she was sixteen, a good age to get married except...no man would want her, not after the things she’d done.

_A beautiful girl,_

_just like the rest._

_A whore, but_

_that was to guess._

She’d seen him before but that wasn’t a surprise. It was always the same sort of men that came for the comfort a green-sleeve could offer. But there was something different about this one, something off that was making her alarmed. She thought this night might end badly, in as many ways as possible.

_A red-head,_

_a fun one._

_Bedraggled and sacred,_

_a devil and a nun_

The man came to her and offered the usual price for a night. Later on he added some more to it saying: “Better live life to the fullest...” and laughed while toasting with her. Elizabeth didn’t know what to make of it. She had been taken to a nice diner (or nicer than the ones she usually visited) and offered to be wined ‘n’ dined to her heart’s delight.

_Something sweet,_

_something cold._

_Anything that was fleet,_

_anything that was scold._

It was close to midnight when the feeling she’d been having reached its peak. The man had taken her for a walk and told her about his life and little stories about people he knew around where they were; all of them ending with something funny happening. She felt like a child again when she laughed. She felt like when her father used to talk to her and tell similar stories when she smiled.

_Enveloped in darkness,_

_sustaining a mystery._

_Killing ‘till lifeless,_

_creating history._

But that wasn’t real... She realised it when she saw the blade glinting in the night. She knew this was where it would end when she fell clutching her throat. She hadn’t wanted this to happen, didn’t want to go like this, not in the hands of this new murderer that was the talk of the day. There were tears in her eyes and she could see something akin to hesitation and then a smile, soft and small but there nonetheless and she smiled back and knew it wasn’t anything personal. But really, when had it ever been?

_Closed her eyes and faded away._

_Ended her existence off Berner Street._

_It was a soul cleansed, a spirit to pray._

_Blood poured and blood cheat._

He thought there was something different about this one...

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> [Elizabeth Stride](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elizabeth_Stride) was Jack the Ripper's third victim of [the canonical five](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_the_Ripper#Canonical_five). Her body wasn't mutilated like the other victims, most likely due to Jack being interrupted. Also, she was actually 44 when she died. That's mostly where the artistic license comes to play. :D


End file.
